Harry Potter and the Bonds of Family
by Pwn Master Paladin
Summary: OneShot. Solidarity. The bond that develops between those who risks their lives for each other. What happens when that bond is tested? Will it stand, or shatter?


**A/N: Just a little one-shot I am using to get me over my block on Time Turned Back. I know what I want to happen, but I can't figure out how to write it. Sometimes this kind of thing helps me. So, I figured I would write it up and post. Un-beta read, so any errors can be blamed on me. **

**I often here about the sense of family that develops between people that go through harsh experiences together. Policemen, soldiers, almost any group of people that grow together and have to defend each others lives by risking their own develop this bond. It's called Solidarity, and in honor of it, I present you with this.**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**

Harry Potter: Bonds of Family

By: Pwn Master Paladin

"Hermione, that's IT! I'm tired of this. I am not depressed, I am NOT in denial, and I AM NOT SUPRESSING MY EMOTIONS!"

With that cry, Harry Potter, a 16 year old wizard in training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry marched up to his dorm, and came back down with his broom held tightly in his hand. "If you actually NEED me for something IMPORTANT, I'll be on the pitch." With that, he slammed the portrait behind him, leaving behind a shocked common room. En masse, they turned to the two that remained by the fire, already involved in their own heated argument.

"Damn it Hermione! Why can't you just accept that he wants to be alone?"

"Because he needs us, you insensitive git! Just because you have the perceptiveness of a tree doesn't mean the rest of us do Ron. He's hurting and I'm just trying to help him express himself!"

"Are you deaf? Because it sounded like he could express himself just fine right then!"

"Of course you would take his side; it's always the two of you against me!"

"How does it feel to be wrong for once Hermione, because I happen to agree with you!"

That made Hermione, along with the entire common room drop, their jaws in disbelief. "I know he's hurting, you don't sleep in the same room as the idiot. You don't hear him when he has nightmares. I did, until I mentioned them and he put up the bloody silencing charms on his bed."

"You see! We need to help him get ov-"

"Yes but only when he lets us!" Ron once again cut Hermione off. "I know I'm not the brightest guy in this place, but even I can see it!"

"What do you know about it?"

"PLENTY!" Ron's yell shocked the rest of the group before he pulled back the arm of his robes, causing several that were watching to hold back their lunches. Even now, months after the Department of Mysteries, his arm was red from the welts and gashes still showed where cuts the brains had made on his arms had been. "In case you don't remember, those blasted brains shoved their memories into my head before they were pulled off! And do you know what ones they put in me? THE BAD ONES."

"Ron...I..."

"I have seen HUNDREDS of people DIE, whether it's before their time because of an accident or a murder, or peacefully in their sleep! And all the emotions that went with those memories were transferred. I felt like I loved these people, and I don't even know who they are. You have no idea what it is like. You haven't lost anyone! YOU! HAVE! NO! IDEA!"

Hermione, rather if it was from his tone or him attempting to lecture her or by being told she didn't know about something, stood as tall as she could and moved an inch away from his face. "THEN YOU KNOW WE NEED TO HELP HIM SO WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO STOP ME!"

"BECAUSE WE CAN'T HELP HIM UNTIL HE LET'S US YOU IDIOT! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, JUST LISTEN TO ME INSTEAD OF TRYING TO BE A DAMN KNOW-IT-ALL!!"

_Smack!_

Dead silence…

No one said a word…

No one moved…

No one _breathed_…

They just stared, at the red handprint on Ron's face, and Hermione's slowly lowering hand.

Ron raised his own hand, and felt his cheek, flinching at the touch. He looked at her, and a small, humorless smile graced his lips.

"So, that's how it is. Fine."

Hermione looked at his eyes, showing no remorse. "Fine."

And in what would become an infamous scene, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley went their own ways, neither one paying attention to the other, neither one going after Harry.

The Golden Trio had shattered and fallen, like broken glass

**HPHPHPHPHP**

That night, Draco sat in his chair in the Slytherin common room, reading over the latest note from the little Gryffindor spy he had blackmailed into reporting anything significant. It was amazing what a little polyjuice and a camera could accomplish.

The parchment was short, and had only one sentence on it, one that had been agreed on should something like this ever occur.

_The trio has gone solo._

Time for him to put his plan into action. He stood up and began his search for Crabbe and Goyle. For over five years he had been trying to bring Potter down from his little high-horse. But he had always been stopped, either because a teacher was around, or the little Golden Boy's friends were. He hated to say it, but the Mudblood, Granger, had more spell knowledge than he did, and the blood traitor Weasley was a brilliant tactician. When Potter combined both of their talents, he was unbeatable.

But he didn't have those talents now, did he?

He smirked, and after collecting his two flunkies, and set off for the pitch. _Maybe Potter will even turn on them now…_

**HPHPHPHPHP**

In the Gryffindor sixth year dormitory, Ron looked out his window towards the pitch, wondering if Harry was calm enough yet for him to go and join him. What he saw, was three others heading to the pitch, all with Slytherin green, and one with blonde hair, puling their wands and casting spells.

He grabbed his broom and jumped out the window, flying down and slowing only briefly as he passed the library…

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Hermione sat still, reading from a library text for her History of Magic essay. She placed the last sentence on the parchment, before closing the bottle of ink and wiping of the quill on a cloth she carried for just that purpose. She packed her books, and was about to leave before a burst of spell fire caught her attention. She turned towards the window, and saw Harry dodging curses, she was about to run for help when she noticed Ron flying down, and opened the window before climbing on, riding behind Ron as they raced for the pitch…

**HPHPHPHPHP**

Harry dodged the spells, before he dived, pulling up and rolling off his broom, rising up in a standing position, wand ready. While it was impressive, it left little room for dodging, and Malfoy had landed a Leg-Locker on him.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to do something stupid Potter. You actually lasted longer than I thought."

"What do you want Ferret?"

"Now is that anyway that to talk to me. After all, I just wanted a chat."

"So that's why you cursed me. Nice conversation opener"

"If you would actually think instead of being such a damn stupid Gryffindor, I never fired anything lethal, just something to get you down on the ground."

"I'm touched. Now let me go so I can kick your ass, I'm not in the mood."

Draco raised a fist as if to punch Harry, before visibly restraining himself. "I imagine you wouldn't be. So how does it feel Potter? To be completely alone. No friends, no family that cares, no one but yourself. To be utterly abandoned by all those you hold dear."

Harry was struck silent. He lowered his head, before looking back up, his face appearing to be made of stone. "Shut. Up."

"I told you that some people were better than others Potter. I warned you the first day of school on the train. But you ignored me, scorned me. Now think about this, where are those so called _friends_ now."

"Right behind you ferret." Malfoy spun to find Ron and Hermione had already taken out Crabbe and Goyle, and they both had their wands on him. He tensed, ready to dodge, before he realized why they hadn't fired. When he dodged their spells, Potter would be in the line of fire.

"Ah, right on time." He pulled his wand back around, pointing it an inch away from Harry. "Throw your wands over to me or Scarhead dies."

The two tensed, before Ron scoffed. "You're bluffing; you wouldn't cast the Killing Curse on Hogwarts. Dumbledore would be after you faster than Buckbeak was in third year."

"Doesn't matter. I would go to jail, and then the Dark Lord would break me out and reward me for killing off Potter."

"Then we'll stop you before you get a chance!" Hermione raised her wand preparing a spell.

"One syllable Mudblood and Potter dies. You might hit me, but not before we put the "Boy-Who-Lived" through his second Avada Kedarva."

Ron and Hermione fumed, before throwing their wands at his feet. "Now, this is an interesting situation. The former Golden Trio at my mercy, what to do."

"Give me a wand, Draco."

All three turned in surprise to find Harry. Not only had he just called Malfoy by his first name, but he was looking at Ron and Hermione with hatred in his eyes. "You're right, the Trio is no more. Give. Me. A. Wand."

Draco looked at Harry's face, and smirked when he saw genuine hatred directed at the two. "Sure thing Potter, but you try to curse me, I'll fire first."

"Fair enough."

Harry slumped as the Leg-Locker was released before he caught himself and held out his hand. Draco handed him his wand, and watched as Harry stalked up to his the two. "You two happy now? Hermione, finally right that I would always side against you. What's funny is that I thought I could count on you even more then I did on him." Harry jerked his hand over his shoulder at Ron, before turning around and facing the red-head. "And you. Still think I'm attention seeking? Still think I'm a glory hound?"

Draco watched as the two got face to face, hiding the Mudblood from view, only able to see their side as they fought. He could still see Potter's wand though, so he could fire if they turned against him.

"No, now I think you're a Dark bastard."

"Is that so? Then how about I kick you ass now!"

"Of course you would, Potter. I don't have a wand."

"I can fight you without magic Weasley!" Harry threw the wand to his opposite side and the two both pulled back as if to punch. Suddenly, Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him down. "NOW!"

Draco watched as the Mudblood, using the wand Potter had tossed, shot a Stunner at him. His last thought before passing out was _DAMN IT! NOT AGAIN!_

**HPHPHPHPHP**

"…and that's what happened sir. Harry hid his other side from Malfoy so that he could wink, letting me know to play along. When he threw the wand to Hermione, she got a spell ready while we distracted him."

"I see."

Draco awoke in the hospital wing to here Weasel and the Headmaster talking, and began to dread his punishment. But the next voice he heard gave him new hope.

"It's obvious the boy is lying sir."

"We are not lying Snape!"

"_Professor_ Snape, Harry."

"When the greasy git actually teaches me something, then I will call him Professor, sir. And just to prove we are telling the truth…" Harry pulled his wand, and held it straight above his head. "I, Harry James Potter, swear upon my magic that what myself, Hermione Jane Granger, and Ronald Billius Weasley have told is the exact event as magic itself has seen it. Should this not be true, I forfeit my magic!" A rush of wind cut through the room, sending robes billowing as Harry smirked at the rapidly paling Draco.

"_Lumos!"_ Harry cast a basic illumination charm to show he still had his magic, and his wand just happened to be pointed right at Draco's face, he had the added bonus of blinding Draco. "Oops, sorry Ferret."

Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling madly as he looked at Harry, for finding a way to show he was telling the truth. "Might I ask where you learned of that Oath, Harry?"

Unsurprisingly, it was Hermione who answered. "I looked it up at the start of this year sir. After Fudge didn't believe us in Third Year, everyone believing Harry had entered himself in the Tournament, and then no one believing either him or you, I wanted to find a way to make sure he could prove himself. That Oath fell out of style in the 1400's, because people were losing their magic left and right. But, the good part of it is that since Harry WAS telling the truth, _as magic itself has seen it,_ then everyone knows that is what really happened." Here she turned an exasperated look to Harry. "But next time, I would appreciate him letting one of us do it. Even a small mistake in our telling and you would have lost your magic!"

"Rather it be me than one of you."

Hermione threw her hands up in exasperation, before muttering something that sounded an awful lot like 's_aving-people thing' _under her breath.

"Headmaster, surely you aren't going to believe this little tale that these three have concocted! It's obvious that it was made up, and that Granger has made up the research as well."

"As it so happens, Severus, I do, because I know that Oath myself. I have even had to use it once when I had a few too many drinks at my brother's bar…" A loud slam was heard, cutting off Dumbledore. "Oh dear, it seems that Severus has developed a sudden fear of the Hospital Wing."

"More likely he had an allergic reaction to the truth."

"POTTER!!!" The group turned around, having forgotten about Draco. In a literal blind rage as the spots had not cleared from his eyes, he jumped up and grabbed what he thought was his wand. "AVADA KEDARVA!"

Nothing happened. He blinked his eyes, and looked down at what he was holding. In his hand was not his wand, but instead rubber chicken, apparently he had grabbed one of the Weasley twins fake wands that they left throughout the school before they left last year. He looked up, planning to find his wand and fight his way out…

Until he met the eyes of the Headmaster and of Potter.

Dumbledore's power was rolling of him in waves, gone was the barmy old codger, but instead he was the figure of strength the light side viewed him as. And Potter was the same. His power seemed even higher than Dumbledore's, and the waves were actually making the windows and Potions bottles shake in their frames.

"Mr. Malfoy. As of this moment, you are expelled from Hogwarts. The Aurors will be here shortly to escort you to Azkaban. Until then, SIT DOWN!"

Dumbledore must have put some magic into the command, as Malfoy found himself unwilling sitting down, unable to move any part of his body below the neck. He turned towards Harry, seething and looking at him with hate. "Why protect them. Why fight for these fools, when they BETRAY YOU!"

"Because, that's what family does. The fight with each other, they argue with each other, but if anyone from the outside threatens them, they all band together, and take out the threat. And you Malfoy will never be a threat again."

At that moment, the Aurors came in, and placed magically binding shackles around Malfoy. "Draco Malfoy, you are hereby placed under arrest for attempted use of an Unforgivable. Your trial will be as soon as the Wizengamut can arrange it." Here the Auror broke his monotone, before leveling his own glare at the blonde. "No daddy to save you now, you spoiled little bastard." He picked up Malfoy's real wand from the table, and snapped it, right in front of his face.

As they walked Malfoy out, Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Guys…I'm sorry."

"Same here."

"I am too."

Harry sighed before looking at the other two. "So, any chance you can let me deal with this my way Hermione? That flying session cleared my head, and you are right, but I…I'm not used to sharing my problems. For 10 years at the Dursleys I had to rely on myself for emotional support. I can get through this, but just…let me work at my own pace."

"I can do that Harry. You know I'm just scared for you. I don't want you to bottle it all up and hurt yourself. And you aren't at the Dursleys now. You're with us. We_...I _care, and I'm here, always._"_ Hermione's voice was soft, and her eyes shown with caring as she spoke.

"And I'll try to remind her not to pressure you too much, as long as YOU take down those Silencing charms so I can help you when the nightmares come."

Harry nodded. "Deal."

Dumbledore watched to the side as the three made-up. After the three had finished he had spoken up. "It's amazing to me, the bond you three share. Truly it is one of the greatest strengths you all have. Never let it go."

The three looked at each other, before they all answered together. "Yes sir."

Together, the Trio, followed closely by the Headmaster, left the hospital wing. The next day people from Gryffindor would wonder if they had imagined the entire fight, as the three acted as they always had. The bickered, they fought, they helped, and they loved.

It was the way it was supposed to be. And the way it would be for all time.

A true showing of Solidarity

**A/N: Not my best work, but it helps clear up some minor writer's block. Expect an update soon!**

**Peace and Out,**

**Pwn Master Paladin**


End file.
